Beerus (Universe ?)
Beerus comes from an unknown universe. He is the twin brother of Champa, the boss, and student of Whis. Beerus and Whis came as spectators to the Multiverse Tournament. Appearance Beerus is a humanoid cat who appears to be modeled off after several Egyptian deities (noticeably Anubis). He wears a different assortment of jewelry on his being while wearing blue pants, brown shoes, and a decorative sash and shoulder garment on his being. Beerus has purple skin as his eyes are yellow with black pupils. He is fairly thin while sporting a lean, muscular physique. It was confirmed that Beerus is designed after Akira Toriyama's pet hairless cat, Debo. Personality While most of his personality remains unseen, he seems to have a unique fixation on finding the "Super Saiyan God" (even asking two female spectators for clues). When no results came up, he simply gives up and decides to go home. He is also fond of the Vargas, seeing them as food worthy to be devoured. History Beerus complete backstory is shrouded in mystery, other than the fact he is the "God of Destruction" in a unknown universe. Some time before or during the multiverse tournament, Beerus was invited to participate as a spectator along with Whis. Multiverse Tournament Third Round During the lunch break that started after Buu defeated Gotenks, Beerus is shown eating ramen along with Whis. When Whis asks why are they here, Beerus reveals he has won a contest to mingle in with the public. Turning his head to the left, Beerus asks a female spectator if she has ever heard of the "Super Saiyan God", which she says no to. After asking another female spectator who also says no, Beerus was asked by Whis if he should ask one of the vargas to make an announcement. Slightly amused, Beerus reveals he couldn't help himself from finding, catching, and eating a vargas some time during his stay. Beerus then orders Whis that it is time to return home. Power It is still unknown how exactly strong Beerus truly is in DBM. If he is just as strong as his incarnations from DBZ and DBS, Beerus is without a doubt the strongest being in the entire tournament, second only to Whis. But it still remains to be seen. Nonetheless, he was able to defeat Majin Buu with a single punch in the minicomic. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Sealing Spells: The ability to lock a person away using magic. Used this power to seal away both Old Kai and Majin Buu in the minicomics. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deal massive damage. Implied to be the creator, since he taught this technique to Master Roshi in the minicomic. Trivia *In a gag Minicomic, as revealed on Pages 71 and 72 in the Minicomics, Beerus has been involved in a number of ordeals over the course of his lifetime. Some of these include: ** Asking Freeza to destroy Planet Vegeta for him. ** Putting the dinosaurs on the brink of extinction on Earth long ago. **Making King Kai's planet smaller due to losing a video game. ** Imprisoning Old Kai into the Z-Sword. ** Asking a cataclysm guy to destroy the original planet Namek, though it failed. ** Destroyed the Red Ribbon Army by using Goku in his stead. **Defeated Fat Buu and taught Bibidi the spell to seal him away. ** Invented the Capsule Corp Capsules. ** Is "actually" Freeza's mother. ** Gave the kamehameha to Master Roshi. ** Killed Batman's parents. Category:Universe ? Category:Male Category:Spectator